


Looks Better On You

by goingtothetardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fic based off art, Fluff, Sexual Tension, The Doctor's jumpers, Things Rose finds in the wardrobe room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: Rose needs a midnight cuppa.





	Looks Better On You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MegaBadBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaBadBunny/gifts).



> Megabadbunny posted this [delightful art](http://megabadbunny.tumblr.com/post/163106920186/rose-3-for-the-outfit-thing) today, and I just had to write something for it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!! :)
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Walking into the galley, Rose somewhat unconsciously tugs down the bottom of her jumper to cover her knickers. It’s a ratty old blue thing, almost swallows her whole, but she’d found it once in the wardrobe and nicked it without the Doctor knowing. It’s since become her favorite thing to wear to bed, and she liked to think it belonged to the Doctor at one point in time. 

He  _ does _ like his jumpers. 

Rose shuffles to the counter and blearily fills the kettle. It’s some ungodly hour on the time ship, and after lying awake for hours thinking about World War II, Captain Jack, and the way the Doctor’d held her in his arms as they danced, she’d decided to make a cuppa to soothe her rambling thoughts. It’s a habit she’d picked up from Jackie, and it’s comforting, reminding her of home and all those hours they’d spent together during sleepless nights talking about all kinds of things.

Reaching for her tin of tea, Rose frowns when she finds it’s empty. With a quick glance around to make sure the Doctor (or Jack) hasn’t suddenly appeared in the galley, she stands on her tiptoes and reaches for a box on the top shelf. The jumper creeps up, and Rose wishes she’d gone back to her room for some bottoms after realizing her state of dress half way down the corridor. 

The box remains elusively out of her reach, and Rose huffs out a frustrated sigh. Time to pull a chair over, then, since the Doctor isn’t there to offer assistance. 

Turning around to fetch a chair, she jumps a little when she spots the Doctor standing on the far edge of the table, staring at her with an inscrutable expression on his face. 

_ Just how long has he been there? _

Rose stares back, unable to come up with something to say, and watches in pleased amusement as his eyes flick from her face, slowly down her torso to her  _ very _ bare legs, before returning to her face. As he meets her gaze, his cheeks redden in a way she’s never seen before, and without being able to stop it, a wide, tongue touched smirk spreads across her face. 

His reaction is…  _ unexpected. _ But not at all unwelcome. 

Despite her smile, she feels herself blush as well, and her hands fly down once more to the hem of her jumper. Tugging on it gently, she finally finds her words. “See something you like, then?”

“Is that my jumper?” he asks, and the question is so unexpected, it takes Rose a moment to register his words. 

Her blush intensifies, and she looks at the floor to avoid his intense gaze. “Dunno. Found it in the wardrobe room.”

At the sound of footsteps, Rose looks up and finds the Doctor standing in front of her. Close in front of her. And his eyes, normally a captivating icy blue, burn into hers with a dark intensity that takes her breath away. She stands there, breathless in anticipation, as his hand reaches out, his fingers brushing gently against the skin of her thigh. 

“Looks better on you,” the Doctor says. After a moment, when his words and actions have finally caught up with him, he pulls his hand away from her leg with a sharp jerk, as though her skin set his hand on fire. 

Rose catches his hand in hers. “No, don’t,” she says softly, before returning his hand to her leg. When his fingers reflexively squeeze into her flesh, she bites her lip to hold back a moan. 

“Oh?” he asks. 

“Doctor, please,” Rose replies, before fisting her hand around his jumper and pulling him close. 

He doesn’t resist.


End file.
